Fly With Me?
by allyrachelle
Summary: “Do you… Well,” Harry said a bit nervously. He took a deep breath. “Fly with me?” I DO NOT OWN THE SONG!


**Disclaimer: I cannot claim that I own Harry Potter or any type of Jonas Brothers song, because we all know that would be a downright lie.**

**A/N: Songfic to Fly With Me by the Jonas Brothers. Takes place in the summer of the Trio going into 6th**** year. Enjoy! (Warning: Harry/Ginny fluffiness!) (p.s. the lyrics ARE correct, because I got them from the booklet in my Lines, Vines, and Trying Times CD) **

**Fly With Me?**

Harry Potter was laying in his small camp bed at the Burrow. He was currently staring blindly at the large, moving posters on the ceiling of Ron's bedroom. Usually, Harry didn't mind the bright orange walls of his best mate's room, but tonight all he thought of was how he would slowly murder whoever thought it was a good idea to make their robes such a blinding shade of orange.

Harry had almost fell into a light sleep when the suddenly annoying redhead across the room gave a most unnaturally loud snore. Harry had to clench his jaw tightly to stop himself from screaming into the stifling hot summer air.

As Harry's anger subsided, he began to let his mind wander. At first, he thought of Sirius. Oh, how he missed him terribly. Tears began to well up in his eyes, and Harry instantly wiped them away angrily.

Why was he _crying_? He had cried enough in those few days at the Dursley's and at the end of last term in the dormitory. He was _sixteen_, for goodness sakes! He was far too old to be acting like a little child.

And yet, whenever Harry told himself these things, he could never stop the reluctant tears that streamed down his cheeks….

_If time were still  
__The sun would never, never find us  
We could light up the sky tonight  
I could see the world through your eyes  
And leave it all behind _

After laying in his camp bed for another half an hour before he made up his mind. He needed to fly. It was the best way for him to let go and release all of his anger and pent-up emotions. Harry threw back his blanket and made his way over to the door, not bothering to change out of his pyjamas.

He padded down the stairs and halted suddenly in front of a door on one of the many landings. There was a soft light leaking from the crack under the door. And before Harry knew what he was doing, he knocked softly on the door, already knowing who was inside.

_If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright. I'd be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So, won't you fly with me _

The door opened cautiously and revealed a girl with flaming red hair. She looked up at Harry curiously

"_Harry_?" she asked, surprised to see him standing outside of her door so late at night.

"Hey Gin," Harry said. His throat had gone suddenly dry, and he wasn't sure why he had just called her 'Gin'.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, concerned at his slightly raspy voice, but grinning nonetheless from the nickname he had just given her.

"Do you… Well," Harry said a bit nervously. He took a deep breath. "Fly with me?"

Ginny considered this for a moment before she smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

Harry released the breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"Let's go."

_Now the past has come alive  
And given meaning  
And a reason  
__To give all I can  
To believe once again _

Harry and Ginny made their way down the stairs and out of the back door, which led to the Burrow's Garden. Harry wasn't exactly sure why he had had the sudden urge to invite Ginny along… all he knew was that she gave him a feeling of hope.

And the fact that she looked particularly fetching in her dark green, plaid pyjama bottoms and red tank top might have added to it….

Ginny led the way to the broom shed. She opened the old, creaky wooden door extracted two brooms from inside; hers and Harry's. She held out Harry's Firebolt for him to take, then mounted her old Cleansweep.

Ginny turned to Harry and said four words, "Try and catch me!" before taking off at full speed.

_If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright. I'd be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So, won't you fly with me _

Harry had never seen anyone more comfortable in the air before. Ginny was fearless on her broom as she did several Wronski Feints and loops. Harry was amazed.

"What are you waiting for?" Ginny called out from high above him in the air. It was then that Harry realized that he hadn't even mounted his Firebolt….

"Don't get your wand in a knot, Ginny!" Harry said with a grin plastered on his face.

Harry took off on his broom like a bullet. He had reached Ginny in a mere two seconds. He had a smug grin on his face as he leaned over and shoved her playfully on the shoulder.

"Gotcha."

"I guess Snape was right, you are arrogant!" Ginny teased.

Harry grinned, truly happy for the first time in what seemed like forever. It was amazing how much Ginny had an effect on him. He thought back to the day earlier that year when she had joined him in the library.

Harry chuckled silently as he remembered the look on Madam Pince's wrinkled face as she saw them eating chocolate in 'Her library!'. At the time, Harry didn't really think about it, but know he understood how that conversation with Ginny had helped him deal with everything that had been going on.

Harry snapped out of his reverie by Ginny flicking him on the arm.

"You still with me, there, Potter?" Ginny asked, a smirk on her face.

"Er--Yeah," Harry breathed, feeling exhilarated by the way Ginny said 'Potter'. He inwardly shook himself. _What was going on with him? _Since when did his heart begin to beat faster when he was under her gaze…?

_Maybe you were just afraid  
Knowing you were miles away  
From a place where you needed to be  
And you are right here with me _

Ginny looked quizzically at Harry, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Harry asked a bit self-consciously.

"Oh, nothing," Ginny said, smiling. "So, do you think that you might become Quidditch Captain this year?"

"Oh! Er--Maybe," Harry said. "I never really thought about it…Are you going to try out for the team this year? I think Dean has shown interest in a position as well."

Ginny's face contorted into one of disgust. Harry's brow furrowed.

"What? Is it Dean?" Harry asked a bit sharply. At her nod, he continued. "What did he do?"

"Oh, well--," Ginny said, a bit uncomfortably. "It's just…I dated him for a bit at the end of last term, but things didn't work out so I ditched him."

"Oh," Harry said, his insides squirming happily at this news. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be," Ginny said, shrugging. "He was a jerk, so don't worry about it."

"Okay," Harry said awkwardly. He was about to suggest that they head back inside soon, as it was getting a bit chilly, but before he could, Ginny said something.

"Enough about _my_ problems," Ginny said. "What about you? And Cho--?"

"Oh! No! That didn't last long at all," Harry said quickly. "No, all she did was cry about Cedric."

"Oh," Ginny said, her eyes light up a bit at this information.

"Yeah," Harry said, getting a sudden burst of boldness. "She had a pretty face, but I've seen better--way better."

Ginny's heart fluttered at the way his eyes locked onto hers.

_If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright. I'd be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So, won't you fly with me _

Harry was slowly inching his way over to her, never dropping his gaze away from her eyes. Ginny swallowed thickly. Harry had never looked at her this way before….

"Harry?" Ginny all but whispered. He was mere inches away.

"Hmm?" Harry murmured. He leaned in just the slightest bit.

"What has gotten into you tonight…?" she said softly, her throat suddenly dry. Harry only smiled.

"I realised something," he whispered. "Something that I was just too thick to notice before…"

"And what is that?" Ginny could feel his breath on her face.

"You," Harry closed his eyes, and closed the gap between them.

As Harry kissed her, he realised one more thing that night--Ginny was the only real thing in the world, the only thing that could pick him up when he was feeling down, and his best source of comfort….

_If it's you and me forever  
If it's you and me right now  
I'd be alright. I'd be alright  
If we chase the stars to lose our shadow  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So, won't you fly fly with me _

She helped him forget about Sirius, Voldemort, the Prophecy--everything. And one thing he knew was for sure, when it came to he and Ginny…He knew they would last forever.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review and go to my profile for more Harry/Ginny stories by me! :D**


End file.
